marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pat Mahoney (Earth-616)
. Later Jann was sent by Pat to recover the rare red orchid from the Black Swamp. When the scent of the flower drove the local tribe mad with a jungle fever, Jann traveled into the swamps again to recover the even rarer black orchid to cure them . Later, Pat was present when Jann defended the jungle from the Screaming Terror a remote control robot constructed out of elephant bones under the control of a Communist agent seeking to take control of the region . Shortly thereafter, Jann saved a cub from a battle between two male lions. She then raised the cub, naming it Coga, much to the worry of Pat who warned that the lion may one day turn on her. That seemed to be the case when Coga grew to full size, however Jann revealed that the lion that attacked her was Coga's father coming to claim his son, and let Coga go free . Pat later helped Jann stop a communist agent named Krueger from turning the local tribes against them . Pat was soon at risk of getting sent home if he does not get a sensational photograph for his editors back home. He decides to take a picture of the "white peril" a herd of albino rhinos, necessitating Jann to save his life from danger. Although Pat failed to get the photos he needed, he still managed to keep his job and continue to operate in Africa Appearance in goes here. When a local gorilla begins acting strangely, Pat was present when Jann investigated and uncovered that the ape was driven mad by a Communist spy who was attempting to keep his secret uranium mine a secret . Pat once again needed to be saved by Jann when he attempted to find the so-called Lost River to take photos and he was almost killed by the white lions that guard it. Thanks to a blow to the head, Pat forgot finding the Lost River and was left to believe it was only a myth . Pat also assisted Jann in protecting local wild life from a pack of jackals that lured them to a poisoned watering hole, protect a massive pearl from being stolen from fortune seeking scavengers, and stopped yet another communist agent named Keller from inflaming the Kalu tribe into going to war against traders in the region . Pat was also present when Jann cured an ill ape, and had to be rescued once more when the pair fell down a pit guarded by giant lizards . Later Pat was also rescued from a herd of rampaging elephants, and a gorilla . Pat was later refused to photograph the Kobuki tribes worship ceremony. In order to keep Pat from going she tied him to a tree, but later had to save him from a herd of charging rhinos . It was also thanks to Pat that Jann was alerted to an impostor was posing as her when he intercepted a communist radio broadcast . Pat's photography soon earned the ire of the superstitious Bokubi tribe who believed his presents and the use of his "evil" camera was the cause of a draught that suffered from their tribe. After Pat was able to use an airplane to stimulate the clouds to rain, the Kabuki tribe changed their views of Pat . When a massive leopard was on the prowl, Pat set up an infra-red camera to snap a photo of it. He also captured an image of animal hypnotist and criminal Ned Mungo, which eventually led to his capture at Jann's hands. Pat later found a rare black orchid and helped Jann protect it from poachers seeking to profit from it while getting a exclusive photo of the rare plant . In his last known appearance, Pat was given the right to photograph a tribe's golden god of the midnight drum after Jann helped restore water to the draught stricken tribe . Although Jann has been seen active as late as 1958 , she was not the company of Pat Mahoney, his subsequent fate is unknown. Pat had many adventures in the jungles along with Jann during the remainder of the 50s. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}